bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyōrinmaru (Hitsugaya)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = Hyōrinmaru (twin) | clan = | status = Active | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru }} Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) is the of Tōshirō Hitsugaya, as well as the current incarnation of The Ferryman's son, who is otherwise known as the Heavenly Guardian. In he is known as Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring). He is the strongest ice-type throughout the Reikai. His twin is wielded by Sōjirō Kusaka, who was once Hitsugaya's childhood friend and rival. Appearance Hyōrinmaru takes the form of a tall figure with long teal-coloured hair and an icy scar covering the majority of his face when he manifests himself physically.Hitsugaya and Amagai vs. Averian He wears a chest-plate underneath a pale blue kimono. As twins he and Sōjirō's Hyōrinmaru are virtually identical. The sole exception is their signature colours; Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru is a teal-blue whilst Sōjirō's Hyōrinmaru possesses purplish tones.Bleach movie; The DiamondDust Rebellion In his usual form Hyōrinmaru takes the form of a large, icy-blue, serpentine dragon constructed entirely of ice; the very same creature expelled from Hitsugaya's Shikai and Bankai as his primary attack.Bleach anime; Episode 238 When physically manifested under the effects of the brought forth either through Hitsugaya's ingestion of or the Renkei Hitsugaya shares with Kenji Hiroshi, Hyōrinmaru takes on a far darker appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 14 When manifested in his human form Hyōrinmaru gains a partial ice-clad Hollow mask over the right-hand side of his face which is identical to the partial mask donned by Hitsugaya himself, the sole difference being that Hitsugaya's appears on his left-hand side.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 18 When manifested in his dragon form Hyōrinmaru loses his sleek form and becomes more robust than before, with large ice-wings, muscled legs, a darkened stomach, spiked scales, and a rugged face and neck. Hyōrinmaru's size is such that he easily dwarfs some of the larger structures in the . In this state Hyōrinmaru is comparable in size and appearance to the Hollowfied form Sōjirō undertakes when donning his Hollow mask whilst utilizing .Cataclysm (book) Personality Hyōrinmaru is Hitsugaya's most loyal and stoic companion, with Hyōrinmaru holding Hitsugaya's well-being above his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 9-13 Even should Hitsugaya be rendered unconscious or grievously injured Hyōrinmaru would happily manifest himself into the physical realm to aid his master, at which point he often tells Hitsugaya's opposition that they'll go no further. When Hitsugaya was faced with , who had previously stolen Hyōrinmaru from Hitsugaya, Hyōrinmaru directly controlled the ice of their to protect Hitsugaya from harm the second he was returned to Hitsugaya; he even attacked Cang Du the second he became able to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 17 He is consciously aware of his twin at all times and is particularly aware of this connection when Sōjirō draws close. History Hyōrinmaru and his twin came into existence as a result of the Lesser Tenjin known only as the Heavenly Guardian manifesting his power into a new generation upon being awoken from his slumber by his father The Ferryman in preparation for future conflict with The Outsider and his proxy.Tenjin One half of Hyōrinmaru consistently called out to his owner, a young Soul called Tōshirō Hitsugaya, in the form of recurring dreams before the young boy had even received either proper training or an Asauchi.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 2-6 His other half consistently called out to Sōjirō Kusaka.Bleach movie; The DiamondDust Rebellion Later, Hitsugaya meets in the marketplace, who is a , and he is knocked down by bumping into her bosom. Rangiku tells him to stand up like a man though Hitsugaya runs from her.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 11-14 Hitsugaya has another dream that night which is decidedly more vivid than any that preceded it. A large, scaly, serpentine dragon appears to him in his dreams and attempts to divulge its name, but its voice is muffled by strong winds. Hitsugaya wakes in a cold sweat with Rangiku in his home. She tells him to stop leaking all over. Hitsugaya notices that the room is very cold and that the cold has been affecting his grandmother.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 15-19 Rangiku tells him to become a Shinigami so that he can learn to control his power, for he is strong, remarking that he may end up killing his grandmother otherwise.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 19-21 Hitsugaya tells his grandmother he intends to become a Shinigami and leaves with her blessing.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 22-23 Hitsugaya's prodigious talents ensured that he entered the Shinō Academy on his first attempt and enabled him to graduate within a year. He made friends with Sōjirō Kusaka, a fellow student, and the two manifested the same Zanapkutō. Per the ancient law of Soul Society the two where required to fight for the right to wield Hyōrinmaru; Hitsugaya disagreed with their ruling, but fought-back in self-defence when Sōjirō attacked him. Hitsugaya was deemed worthy and Sōjirō was cut down by the Onmitsukidō to the shock and sadness of Hitsugaya.Bleach movie; The DiamondDust Rebellion Hyōrinmaru would later inform Hitsugaya that the Hyōrinmaru wielded by Kusaka was essentially his twin, and that their power stemmed from the same source. He further explained the rare existence of so-called "Twin Zanpakutō", claiming that the full power of such blades could only be harnessed when their names where called together.Bleach video-game; The Third Phantom Hitsugaya joined the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain .Bleach manga; Chapter 529, pages 13 He was undergoing specialized training to achieve his at this time, telling Matsumoto that it was nearing completion and that is was only a matter of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, pages 14 Hitsugaya, due to his imminent achievement of Bankai, assumed the role of acting Captain when Isshin departed for the . He would eventually manifest Hyōrinmaru and achieve Bankai after successfully defeating the Zanpakutō Spirit in battle, which also qualified him to take the Captain's Proficiency Exam.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 133 During the incident involving Sōjirō Kusaka's return, Hyōrinmaru was the one who sparked Hitsugaya's suspicions, for he claimed that he could sense the presence of his twin. Hitsugaya subsequently left the ranks of the Gotei 13 in order to hunt Kusaka down.Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) arc; Haunted by the Past arc Ten days following the conclusion of the war with and his , Hitsugaya begins training in a secluded cave, ashamed at his inability to protect Momo. He resolves to gain greater mastery of Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 8-9 He is aided in this task firstly by Kenji Hiroshi and secondly by Hiyori Sarugaki, and finally succeeds in "completing" his Bankai.Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) arc; Pre-Fullbringer Incident During the events following the Quincy declaration of war on the Soul Society, Hyōrinmaru is wrestled from Hitsugaya's control and by .Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 13-15 Cang Du subsequently uses Hitsugaya's own Bankai against him though the Captain-Commander renders it useless through activation of his own Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 6 During the second invasion Cang Du intervenes to finish Hitasugaya off himself, who had been fighting . Cang Du activates Hyōrinmaru's Bankai, though Hitsugaya ingesting the gradually forces Hyōrinmaru to return. As Hyōrinmaru begins to return Hitsugaya remarks to Cang Du that Hyōrinmaru may simply have wished to return home.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 1-3 In the ensuing battle it is more Hyōrinmaru fighting than Hitsugaya, who can barely move due to his injuries. Hyōrinmaru intercepts Cang Du's attacks by deftly controlling the ice of their Bankai, showing a clear desire to protect Hitsugaya. Cang Du attempts another attack but Hitsugaya, claiming that this is Hyōrinmaru's crest, freezes the Sternritter in a giant cross-shaped flower. He apologizes snidely, saying he should have made the shape a pentagram, as Hitsugaya finally falls to the floor.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 9-17 Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. The Fire Still Burns arc *Return of a Ghost (mentioned) Part V :Main article -- TBA. Powers and Abilities Self Manifestation: Through Hitsugaya's mastery of Hyōrinmaru and the deep bond the two share, Hitsugaya can manifest Hyōrinmaru in his humanoid form or dragon form without outside assistance. Hyōrinmaru is even capable of manifesting himself without Hitsugaya's consent, doing so against Averian when the ancient critically injured Hitsugaya and defeated Amagai. His humanoid form possesses abilities similar to Hitsugaya himself whilst utilizing and , whilst his dragon form utilized unique ice-based powers unused by Hitsugaya.Bleach anime; Episode 248 : As the Zanpakutō Spirit of an exceptionally gifted and powerful Captain-class , as well as the wielder of one half of the Heavenly Guardian's celestial energy, Hyōrinmaru is an immensely powerful entity widely considered the strongest Zanpakutō of his type throughout the Reikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 5 He was one of the few Zanpakutō capable of contending with the raw destructive power of . When utilizing the Renkei Hitsugaya shares with Kenji Hiroshi and undergoing temporary , Hyōrinmaru becomes drastically empowered. His raw destructive power in this state enabled Hitsugaya to effortlessly defeat a of 's power without much effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, page 17 When in Bankai Hyōrinmaru becomes a force of nature. Despite his immense powers Hyōrinmaru cannot tap his full strength unless his name is called alongside that of his twin. .]] *' ' (自制流, Self-Control Method; lit. Art of Controlling One's Self): whilst a technique Hitsugaya only learned to use when he finally matured his Bankai to its completed form, Hyōrinmaru was always fit to perform it; both up-close and at range. Hyōrinmaru can easily freeze anything in his immediate vicinity, including anyone or anything who touches him, without effort nor exertion by manipulating the reishi of his very being. :*' ' (四界氷結, Four World Freeze): through a mere four-second interval, which is required for him to build up his power, Hyōrinmaru can freeze any matter before him regardless of its strength-level in comparison to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, page 10-12 ::*' ' (冷凍絶叫, Freezing Scream): a heightened version of Shikai Hyōketsu that Hyōrinmaru utilizes whilst roaring in his dragon form. Hyōrinmaru can freeze objects solid and then forcibly shatter them without a time-limit, but requires physical touch. This technique was effective even against the immensely powerful flames of both Ryūjin Jakka and the Sōkyoku-wielding Averian. *'Masterful Control:' A mere conscious exertion of his reiatsu allows Hyōrinmaru to instantly freeze the interior of a large room, seemingly with little effort and no motion. In addition he can extend the range of his reiatsu to seven-square miles in all directions.Bleach anime; Episode 241 omake :*' :' Hyōrinmaru can cause an icy wind to blow and thunder clouds to gather overhead that crackle with lightning by merely exerting his reiatsu into a column that reaches the heavens.Bleach anime; Episode 239 ::*' :' (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): the aspect of Hyōrinmaru's power that deals with controlling the weather, specifically the water in the surrounding atmosphere.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 5 It is this power that extends over the seven-square-mile radius. Unlike Hitsugaya, who felt he could not control who or what he killed if he should use it whilst in , Hyōrinmaru is in full control of this devastating power whether he releases his full power or not.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 2-5 :::*' ' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): an extension of Tensō Jūrin that opens a hole in the sky which rains snow down upon an opponent. Anyone touched by the snow is encased in a towering pillar of ice, with numerous flowers sprouting all over their bodies. Hitsugaya claims that, with the blooming of one-hundred flowers, the victims life is forfeit.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 7-11 :::*'Shihyosen' (支配予饌): an offensive extension of Tensō Jūrin that assaults a large area with a countless barrage of ice blades. One blade is enough to completely and forcibly freeze an individual solid. :*'Ice Generation:' Hyōrinmaru can produce vast quantities of ice without much effort, whilst Hitsugaya could only produce limited quantities outside Bankai. His ice constructs where also noticeably more powerful; he was fit to momentarily bind even the likes of Averian during their brief battle. ::*' ' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): an often one-shot technique which occurs at the instant of Hyōrinmaru's attack. It encases an opponent in ice which Hyōrinmaru then forcibly shatters.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-18 ::*' ' (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hyōrinmaru creates a large number of ice pillars which slowly encircle his opposition. He then turns his blade counter-clockwise, which causes the pillars to encase and crush his opposition.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 19 His version is noticeably more powerful than that used by Hitsugaya. Hyōrinmaru's version resists being attacked making it far easier to employ in battle. ::*' ' (氷梁木, Ice Beam): Hyōrinmaru is capable of expelling an ice-beam from his mouth whilst in dragon form and his hand in human form that is capable of freezing the flames of Ryūjin Jakka solid. It was likewise capable of encasing the likes of Averian long enough for Hyōrinmaru to escape with Hitsugaya and Amagai. Zanjutsu: Hyōrinmaru possesses ample skill with a blade. Through manifestation of the same sealed blade wielded by Hitsugaya he proved himself the equal of his master on the battlefield. Immense Speed: Hyōrinmaru possesses considerable amounts of raw speed. Not only was he fit to react to and match the speed of Hitsugaya, he was also fit to vanish from Averian's sensory perception whilst carrying both Hitsugaya and Amagai. Enhanced Strength: Hyōrinmaru was fit to carry Amagai over his shoulder and still move unhindered. Behind the Scenes *The existence of so-called "Twin Zanpakutō" has been touched upon in two non-canon entries in the Bleach series, namely the second movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, a video-game for the Nintendo DS. :*In the former Hitsugaya and Sōjirō both wield Hyōrinmaru and where required to duel to determine who had the right to wield him. :*In the latter Fujimaru and Matsuri have twin Zanpakutō. In-game it is revealed that the two Zanpakutō can only achieve their fullest potential when their names are called together. Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male